The cullens change
by Bellanessiejessica
Summary: This is a twilight fan fic my first one so don't chop my head off it involves the Cullen's, some of the wolves and some new characters you never met or dreamed of hopefully you enjoy if not I'm sorry you didn't the first chapter sets up the whole story so watch for hints or clues. If received well I will try to post once to twice a week but really enjoy the setup and everyone's pov
1. Chapter 1

Mary Alice Brandon Hale Cullen never thought she would want to be a mother until the day IT happened. She was out shopping with Renesmee because as she was having her first date at fourteen and half human years but only three years alive. Edward wasn't happy when Nessie declared her love to Jacob and he reciprocated right away, but because of her age Edward had made it clear the were courting, which meant holding hands, a kiss on the cheek, going on walks as Bella Edward's wife calls it over protective 101… now let's see what happened that day.

RPOV:

I was out shopping for the perfect outfit for my Jacob with Aunt Alice lucky for her I am less like my mother when it comes to shopping plus if it will make my Jacob happy to see me dressed up I didn't mind. I had already found skin tight leggings, a mini skirt, and studded black boots that screamed I am a woman here me roar like rocker chic aunt Alice called it and last but not least a green cashmere sweater I was ready for my first date all of a sudden I look over at aunt Alice and her eyes were glazed out, I knew she was having a vision of something exciting cause she jumped up and down as soon as it was over. Alice then looked at me and smiled kissed my cheek said it was going to be a magical first date but first there was something waiting for her in the forest she then handed me the keys and said drive safe and hopefully your dad doesn't blow a gasket to me letting you drive or the clothing and left. I climbed in the car hoping daddy wouldn't freak out on me even momma might have trouble with the driving part not the clothes as I started to drive I saw Alice at vampire pace running.

APOV:

I knew I was head in the general vicinity as I went further out as got into the forest I smelt it before I heard anything the human was dying the baby had ripped itself out of her much like all the half-breeds did. I looked at the girl knowing she was gone but I picked up the baby he was cute half breeds usually were I knew that but something was pulling me to him and all of sudden I said the words that would change everybody's life in the Cullen mansion I said I wish you were mine and Jasper's son. Suddenly I was watching the tiny baby in my arms morph and change miraculously it was the oddest thing he started to look like Jasper and I. He was sweet tempered he had light curly brownish blonde with my perfect little nose on his face which now was shaped like Jaspers head, plus high cheekbones with Jasper's mouth, eye shape and eyebrows, with a mix of Alice and jaspers human brown eye color. As I finished watching him morph into a perfect mini me of Jasper and I, I got out my cellphone dialed jasper and told him where to meet me with some of Nessie's old onesies he didn't question me just said I'm coming darlin' and hung up.

Jasper POV:

I knew there was something Alice wasn't saying most likely with all the super vampire hearing most heard anyway Edward of course did and handed me a green, yellow, and peter cottontail rabbit onesie (I read that book to Nessie as a baby) I rushed out the door to find my wife and what I found shocked me til I froze. After about ten minutes I was able to speak again darlin' why does that baby look so much like you and I. I listened as she explained her wishing for him to be ours and what happened and was astounded at what his gift had to be, as she handed me the baby boy, I realized this is what I wanted a family with Alice and now I had it. I inhaled my sons scent and smelt fresh baked cookies with vanilla he was just enough vampire I could smell him and not thirst for him though Alice wasn't sure about that she had been crouched in case I tried to bite him but he was perfectly safe as she saw and stood back up. I looked at my wife what are we going to name him I asked her Brandon Everett Whitlock Hale Cullen.

APOV:

I knew I loved my husband but seeing him with our son was like the last nail in a coffin (not being vampire funny ok maybe a little). Brandon was perfect in every way ten toes ten fingers absolute perfection lucky for me the green onesie fit him perfectly he was growing fast as fast as ness ever did maybe more. I went on a massive baby everything shopping spree with Jasper even got the awful formula and diapers lots for as he grows and clothing for years into the future I spent 11,000 on baby stuff and decided to have them delivered to the mansion. But now it was time to go home and face everyone my least favorite to introduce my son too is rose she's going to be so angry I have a child but maybe just maybe…... we might can change that hmm we will see

Next time: the family meets Brandon plus info on Jacob and Renesmee's date


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Alice POV:

I wanted the world to see my son okay not the world last thing we needed was another visit from the volturi, but I was happy happier than I had ever been even Jasper seemed to have changed from our sons sunshine temper and giddiness according to jasper he was all me in temperament but I saw Jasper in him when he did not get his way already. We waited far enough back to watch Renesmee and Jacob get in his rabbit and take off she looked wonderful and Edward did seem to be taking this well. I guess now was the time then as I grabbed Jasper's hand and walked forward with Brandon.

All the Cullens POV:

We all smelt him before we heard his hummingbird heart beat or turn in a nanosecond toward him all the men crouched in front of our mates and hissed as Jasper through himself in front of Alice and a baby that could only positively be their son but… how!?

Jasper POV:

My son's safety and that of my wife is all I thought about as I stood crouched in front of them. I watched everyone uncurl from their crouches and look at the miracle baby as suddenly, all I felt HATE extreme hate towards my wife that settled it for me I stood my position.

Esme POV:

I looked at the boy in Alice's arms there was no way he was anyone else's son especially when he reached for his dad's curly hair and smiled Jasper's smile. I was astounded I had wanted a child so long do not misunderstand me I love my adopted children more than my life but how did Alice and Jasper achieve this. I looked over to Carlisle touching his arm gently and smiled as he uncrouched beside me, looking at two of my children I asked if I could hold him as Alice piped up a sure and smiled brightly almost a blinding smile.

Carlisle POV:

I thought I had seen everything as a vampire and as a doctor but my children coming home with a baby that could only be theirs was impossible if not unprobeable, but there he was with my wife reaching for him as she held and cooed at him. I thought of all the tests I needed to run and looked to jasper now a father in everyway from the way he has himself position if I could draw blood he nodded tersely watching the rest of the family as if they were going to attack.

Edward and Bella:

Bella POV:

I looked at my beautiful husband and pulled my shield back, so he could read my mind. I started as soon as I could asking questions was he safe, would Renesmee be okay with him around, would the volturi come back now because somehow two vampires had a baby finally Edward pulled my face towards him and kissed me and I was dazzled as usually and he smiled down at me.

Edward POV:

My Bella always asked too many questions all I knew is my sister seemed at peace with her future for once shopping didn't occupy her the baby in my mother's hands did she jumped up and down as Esme picked out her nose on the baby's face then I heard the other thoughts from the other side of the massive porch and dropped my wife's face and stood with Jasper crouched as Carlisle did the same.

Rosalie POV:

HOW!? All I had wished for since 1933 was for two children a boy and a girl its all I wanted when I met Emmett was wish for his children, but my frozen body betrayed me yes I was beautiful but what did it matter when I couldn't have what I wanted. I was nearly vibrating in anger when I lunged for Alice's throat as my husband tried to grab me but I was too fast but jasper tossed me like a rag doll across the yard and into the porch breaking it in half. I got back up headed for Alice again when my whole family including my husband crouched to keep me away but the baby Esme was holding reached out for my face and I could feel him poking in my brain until he found what he wanted and a dark cloud descended upon us all…what were we in for, this once all I wanted my mother and stood beside her as the baby appeared to grow rapidly fast to a one and a half year old and he said you'll be happy now….

Next time on the Cullen's change: what is coming for them is it good or bad, why did baby Brandon grow rapidly and how was reneesme's first date with Jacob going you'll see next time


	3. Chapter 3

Before Brandon's Introduction to the Cullen's and during what's going on, on their date:

Renesmee POV:

I sat up stairs getting ready with Aunt Rose for my date whether she thought I could do better than a mangy mongrel that smells like wet dog like Jake, of course I defended my Jacob he smells like la push waters, sandalwood and the woodsy smell that I love as I blush thinking how much I love him not realizing I am touching her hand and she saw all that. I look over my shoulder and she smiles "you really do love the mutt" I look at her and nod as she finishes my makeup which was simple lip-gloss, mascara and eye liner. I notice the time and rush into my bedroom where my shopping bags were discarded, I quickly I found skin tight leggings pulling them up over my matching panties to my bra, then I pull up the mini skirt over the leggings grabbing the deep forest green cashmere sweater pulling it over my head then grabbing my bronze hair and pulling it out from under the sweater smiling as I grab the two inch studded black boots now making me a respectful 5'5. As I hear Jacob's car pull up I tell my dad via my thoughts that I remembered He wasn't happy when I declared my love to Jacob and he reciprocated right away, but because of my age daddy had made it clear that we were courting, which meant holding hands, a kiss on the cheek, going on walks and such cause I was physically at fourteen and half human years but only three years alive. I run down the stairs to meet Jacob at the door blushing nervous opening the door smiling.

Jacob POV:

I take one look at my angel my reason for breathing and living everyday and inhale sharply handing her a handpicked bouquet of wildflowers from the meadow. I watch as she blushes before I even say "hi beautiful you look amazing" as she reaches over and kisses my cheek then making me blush through my russet skin and all as she giggles we then hear an aw from Esme, Bella and even blondie. I walk over to Edward making sure I have the right restaurant and he smiles a crooked smile one almost identical to the one my angel sports and nods. I look to Renesmee "ready to go" she nods bashfully as I take her hand leading her down the massive porch while Bella and Edward, Rose and Em, and Esme and Carlisle follow us out waving and smiling goodbye as I open the door and let Nessie in first shutting the door once she is in running to my side of the rabbit climbing in as I take off towards Port Angelus we arrive quickly to La Bella Italia, I park and rush out to open her car door for her as I see tears come to her eyes. "this is where my parents had their first date" she smiles as I kiss her cheek and look into her chocolate brown eyes "I thought we'd continue making memories here" taking her hand walking in telling them reservation for Black as we are taken to a booth as ness climbs in and pats for me to sit beside her as I do so the waitress comes to the table the waitress straightening her outfit pushing her boobs out and head over.

Renesmee POV:

Everything had been going great till miss breast implants walked over she was shamelessly flirting with my boyfriend right in front of me feeling protective of what is mine I start growling where no human could hear but I knew Jake could as he said two spaghetti and meatballs and one mushroom ravioli with two cokes. I smile watching him ignore her and go back to wanting just me as the one showing him attention. The food came, and we ate our two spaghetti and meatballs but when we got to the mushroom to share we just stared at one another as we ate it then suddenly Jacob put a velvet jewelry box down in front of me blushing looking anywhere but at me until he took my hand.

Jacob POV:

As I took Nessie's small hand in my huge palm I finally manned up enough to look at her, "Nessie you are my reason for everything for waking up sleeping work when I don't at least text you I feel lost I know I gave you a symbol long ago of how I love you and you've worn it sense but you are older now and so am I, I think it is time we do it the more adult way. I opened the box to reveal a thin curved heart shaped diamond accent promise ring "Renesmee you are my heart my other half of the soul I own you are my gravity and my only future forever will you promise to be mine one day and wear this as a symbol of our commitment to one another"

Renesmee POV:

I started crying nodding throwing my arm around his neck and before I could even think of repercussions leaning into him kissing his lips licking the bottom wanting entrance as he gave it to me I sucked on his tongue massaging it with mine tugging on his bottom lip deepening the kiss as I had to pull away for breathing "just so you know that is a yes". It had been an hour when we left the restaurant when we both saw a clouded black mist headed for the Cullen mansion. Jake pulled his cell phone out telling Leah and Seth to get there quick he was on his way. I was petrified hold on momma, daddy, my aunts and uncles and grandparents we are coming to help I promise as Jacob stepped on it

Next time on Cullen changes: the answers to the clouds coming for them stay tuned


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone's POV:

Seth and Leah arrived right as Jake and Nessie pulled in the drive way, Bella with Edward right at her heels (yes since she's became a vampire she wears heels) flanks Renesmee as Jacob bursts out of his clothes the heat radiating off him as he changes into his russet wolf form growling hunched down in front of Nessie growling chomping showing his teeth. Carlisle stands in front of Esme as she hands Brandon back to Alice as Alice and Jasper look over at their son as he giggles watching the blackness coming from the sky. Emmett stands at Rosalie's side melting her body into his side pulling her tight to him. As suddenly the blackness swirls to the ground like a tornado towards Rosalie and Emmett hiding them from view as everyone screams no and the wolves growl heavily not able to see them panicking.

Rosalie and Emmett POV:

I looked over to my wife whose venom was pooling in her eyes as she sees two white cloaked covered somethings coming at us each one holding something in their arms as I try to launch at them rose grabs me holding me in place with all he strength. "wait Emmett listen" rose says as I do I hear snuffling and coos "angel babe is that what I think?" Emmett says. Rosalie reaches her arms out as a green blanket is placed in her arm a little baby boy with her wave hair in Emmett's brown almost black hair with her smile and Emmett's dimples and chunky all over which is solid muscle with rose's beauty mark at his mouth making his smile cuter as the baby lifts her off the ground holding him giggling "Emerson Tyler Hale McCarthy Cullen that's your name little one" as he puts them back on the ground. Suddenly the other figure places a yellow blanket in Emmett's arms as Rose smiles a blinding smile the little baby girl has Rose's face shape, nose, chin, eye brows and lips with Emmett's eye shape, dimples, and blue eyes from both parents' human lives. The little girl has Emmett's curly hair long to mid back only it's a deep dark blonde hair color a perfect mix of Emmett's and Rosalie. Suddenly Emmett turns towards me "what's her name angel babe" smiling at my big burly husband with his daughter I smile "Rosette Isabel Hale McCarthy Cullen" as she uses her powers on her daddy being able to charm people into doing what she wishes which at that moment is see her brother as both babies' giggle. As Emmett and I turn towards the figures we can make out their mouths "you owe the baby Brandon you were jealous of for these two miracles he gave baby hood up but you can give you sister and brother that back if you let Brandon see your worst memory it will deage him where granting a wish ages him by the way your two will be full grown in two years, every month and two weeks they gain a year. Make sure his parents know suddenly the cyclone hisses and retracts back into the sky leaving them standing there with their panicked family who all run towards them only to the surprise of the twins.

Alice POV:

"I think somebody owes me an apology one for trying to attack me then disappearing from my vision for two hours" smiling rocking on her feet jumping up and down at the new members "oh rose we have so much shopping to do I can't wait cribs bottle months of clothes. What is wrong?"

Rose POV:

Handing our little Emerson Tyler to Emmett while making sure he still has Rosette Isabel I run and hug my sister apologizing as hard as I can explaining what the white cloaks said about her own son and how they are going to grow we make plans at deaging Brandon back he pipes up "I'm fine but those two aren't" smiling reaching for Leah as she reaches for him

Bella POV:

I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself during rose and Emmett being gone, Leah imprinted on Brandon yeah Jasper looked ready to murder her but now hurting her would hurt Brandon and he'd never harm his son or Alice in anyway so he growled and sucked it up exactly like I did on my three day old baby three years ago. I start running my hands through her father and grandfathers hair just beautiful bronze curls seeing her hand I start to hiss but remembered he asked our permission its just difficult seeing she truly belongs to him as I notice Seth… OH MY GOD NO! luckily as I see it my darling love notices it and takes the babies from Emmett as I grab Rose with Alice's help.

Everyone's POV:

As Seth walks like a blind man over to Emmett's little girl who Edward now has and we hear a roar rip out of her mother as Bella, Esme, and Alice restrain her. Jasper hands his son to Leah knowing now she would die for him now that he is her imprint as they smile at one another he rolls his eyes at the situation grabbing Emmett with Carlisle and Jacob's help as he has rephased and dressed while Emmett and rose were gone as Emmett hisses pushes and growls towards Seth's look at Rosette. Edward holds the twins as Seth just says "beautiful" we all cling to her parents for dear life the imprint has happened…

On the next time: How is Seth going to get out of this one alive …


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Reneesme's POV:

Watching Rose and Emmett you'd think that their daughter had been sentenced to a death sentence instead of one of the greatest gifts she would ever receive, is this how they see me and Jacob? As I hiss at the thought Rose lunges for Seth as I throw myself in front of him everyone hisses and gasps as Rosalie runs into me at full speed and breaks one of my ribs as I scream never feeling pain before other than as a toddler and a cougar got the best of me before I drank it because it clawed me, this was much worse than that.

Rosalie POV:

"Not my Rosette mutt" I yell as I go to attack Seth for imprinting onto my daughter I collide with something at first I do not let it stop me from my prey but the scream pierces my dead heart…Renesmee I had hurt her broken her rib as I realize that I see Bella,Esme, Jacob, and Carlisle are hovering over her even Seth is beside her growling with Jacob panicking over Nessie being injured too worried to snap at me yet as I walk over to Emmett feeling like the predator I am

Edward's POV:

As I see my sister collide with my daughter my first instinct is to go to Renesmee but as I am holding the twins I can't but I hiss slowly as Rose walks by me to Emmett as both sets of blue eyes train on me the twins knowing I hissed at their mother for hurting Renesmee but Rosette uses her charming powers on me to take her to Seth as I hear my rose's thoughts that its ok to let him hold her for the first time

Seth POV:

I watched as Edward slowly bends down and hands me Rosie … hey Rosie I like that I think as Edward chuckles as he walks to his daughter. I look down at the beautiful dark blonde baby in my arms and smile at her as she smiles back dimples showing and blue eyes shinning "hey Rosie.., do you like that nickname" as I see her tiny little head nod and she claps I smile knowing my life as I know it is in my arms in the form of this tiny baby. I look over to her parents seeing Emmett holding on to the little baby boy as Rose regretfully looks to Renesmee who starts to speak as I stand with Rosie.

Reneesme's POV:

I look over at Rose as grandpa Carlisle sets my rib as it heals slowly "why did you act like that Aunt Rose you act like imprinting is the worse thing that could happen to your daughter is that how you feel about me and Jake because it's not you'll never have to worry for her or about her as long as Seth is around and when it turns to love when she is two, what's so bad about that no broken hearts no boys hurting her or anything like that." I look at Jake taking his hand and kissing it

Leah POV:

I had seen my brother get hurt but I couldn't do anything about it my instinct was to protect Brandon my wonder little imprint so much of Jasper and Alice in him but still enough human blood in him some how to smell wonderful to me even with the leech smell mixed in but guess I am going to have to lose that word around Brandon and the twins I was already working on it for Ness now I had more reason to as I heard Renesmee explain imprinting I hugged Brandon tightly as he looked up and smiled at me saying "they are the same as us" I nod as Alice and Jasper come over ruffling his hair and making him giggle I smile thankful I did not imprint on Rose and Emmett's son as Edward actually laughed aloud at that making everyone stare at him.

Bella POV:

As I saw Rose escape my hold even Alice and Esme's all I kept thinking was someone stop her before she does worse than I did boy did I regret that thought because my beautiful pale bronzed haired angel of a daughter thought the exact same thing but instead of any of us stopping her my daughters rib did. I wanted to be angry with Rose hiss at her like Edward but I knew I could not do that I remember how I reacted to Jacob imprinting on my baby and I was no better than her as I bent down over Renesmee (I will never give up on her full name I gave her) and ran my fingers through her hair as she whimpered in pain as it healed as Jacob hovered panicking around practically like a mother hen the thought made me chuckle lightly in my head as I listened to Renesmee explain imprinting I knew she was right and reached behind me knowing my love was there as I stood he hovered as bad as when I was human I think he forgets I'm no longer going to move and break something

Esme and Carlisle POV:

As we watched our granddaughter heal Carlisle and I smiled at one another thinking we were lucky enough to have one grandchild and now we had four we also had looks of worry and pain as we knew this was going to be difficult for everyone now more than ever we knew that Seth and Leah were apart of this family which meant more for us to love which there was no problem there as Carlisle knew Esme loved them anyway this just gave her more chances to show and demonstrate it by cooking and cleaning and as usual she was already thinking of building another structure for them to stay full time when they wanted and Carlisle was thinking of all the more time he would get to study the wolves not as an enemy investigates another but as a father wanting to know and help his children heal and grow as Alice and Jasper came over

Alice and Jasper POV:

Alice was her normal chipper self even more so now watching Our son with Leah happy and bouncing up and down exactly like his mother as I looked at Alice and we smiled as she started to talk "okay enough of this drama we should be celebrating babies and promises of the future so can we move on already please this is getting so depressing lets go shopping and have a party!"

Jacob's POV:

I had watched my Nessie break a rib thanks to blondie but then I got reminded how lucky I was to have her when she gave Rosalie that speech and was reminded why I loved this extraordinary young woman at almost 15 physically and mentally probably over my head in age I remembered I needed not to sweat the small stuff all this imprinting will work out fine as I looked at Alice I couldn't believe what I was saying "yeah lets do something whose hungry" as eight pair of gold eyes looked my way and two set of almost black their so brown eyes and finally my favorite chocolate brown pair

Everyone POV:

Everyone together: "yeah lets eat" as each couple took the others hand and each imprint brought their imprintee with them to feed for the first time a sense of calm developed without any help from Jasper


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Reneesme's POV:

It's been crazy here the last four weeks since Brandon, Emerson Tyler and Rosette were created out of wishes. Since then I've been watching my mom and Esme the looks of utter adoration and desire for a child my mom says I am her miracle but I'm positive she wants to give my dad a son, I look at my dad and he sighs knowing I am right nodding to me and mom feels like she isn't giving him everything he could want which Isabella Marie Swan Cullen can't stand is feeling like she failed my father Edward in anything. Esme on the other hand just wants a baby she doesn't care whether it's a boy or girl as long as it is hers and Carlisle's child but neither mom nor grandma has broached the subject with Aunt Alice knowing it would age Brandon more unless he sees awful memories which will deage him and If Aunt Alice doesn't freak Leah is so over protective of Brandon it's ridiculous but nothing compared to Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett and Seth but maybe I should let that speak for itself looking over at the scene in the living room.

Alice's POV:

I couldn't believe I was a mother more or less to a child of mine and Jasper he was still as sweet tempered as he was as a newborn baby but now my son looked every day of four years old he was walking talking having conversations with everyone he was perfect he still had light curly brownish blonde with my perfect little nose on his face with a perfect shaped like head like Jasper's, plus high cheekbones with Jasper's mouth, eye shape and eyebrows, with a mix of mine and jaspers human brown eye color. What I hadn't counted on was my vision of two more clouds descending meaning more babies my golden eyes flickering in nanoseconds towards my mother and sister knowing they would be theirs but looking at my son I was afraid how much of his toddler years would I get with my baby then a flash my eyes whitening out mom and Bella were planning on showing my son their worse memories to de-age how old they would make my baby boy as my eyes flashed back looking at my son playing with Jasper and Leah outside as he fell down getting cut on some glass left in the yard as I run at full speed to my son as Leah jumps in front of us transforming keeping Jasper and I from our little boy as he screams and cries she snarls growling as she nudges Brandon's side and licks him as I see Edward and Bella joined by Renesmee and Jacob outside. As I snarl "mutt you better get out of my way from my baby I mean it"

Leah POV:

We were honestly just playing enjoying ourselves for a vampire Jasper wasn't half bad that's when I heard the tear before the cut as I saw Jasper and Alice run towards my imprint was the blood and Brandon is half human although Nessie doesn't smell appetizing to them she has never really bled around anyone but Jake, Doctor V and her parents and Bella has super self-control and Edward well lets face it is Edward. I mean if Bella was his singer and he never killed her he isn't going to attack his own daughter or Brandon, but my instinct was to protect Brandon at all costs as I phased and stood in front of him as he cried and screamed his first time ever being injured. I growled and snarled at Jasper mostly I trusted the pix more than Jasper he had less control he drank blood too long for me to trust him near my imprint even if it is his own son as pix starts getting angry telling me to get away from Brandon I then see Jacob, Ness and Edward with Bella not far behind.

Edward and Bella POV:

Holding Edwards hand I didn't know what we were facing all I knew was we were going to face it together no matter what, I couldn't live without Edward and Edward wouldn't live without me we both knew getting between and imprint and imprintee was dangerous at first getting Jacob away from Renesmee when she fussed as a baby was hard if she was injured it would have taken everyone in the house to get him away from her. I look at my love knowing my shield was pulled back and he could hear my thoughts he nodded. I took a look at Bella calling slowly for Carlisle, Rose, and Emmett as they slowly approached Rose looked back at her three year old looking twins as Esme took Emerson Tyler in her arms and Seth took Rosie she knew Seth would die before Rosette was hurt now it took her awhile but that's another story right now I had to focus on my family and Leah noticing Jacob pushing my daughter behind him a guttural growl coming out as he pushed what he loved the most out of the way. I took one look at my loves hand holding mine knowing she is no longer human but feeling protective all the same as she shook her head she wasn't being left out anymore, its probably while Carlisle was so at ease stepping towards Leah.

Carlisle POV:

As I double checked where the one I needed as humans needed breathe I saw Esme was holding our grandson at the back of the house with Seth holding Rosette tightly as both the children looked outside to see what was going on with their parents and cousins. "Leah I know you only want to protect Brandon but I need to see him I need to treat him before the glass heals inside him and then I have to cut him open again to get it out". Leah slowly slid to the side letting me pick him up still growling at Jasper as I heard Jacob yell and phase.

Jacob POV:

I saw Jasper move towards Leah as I kissed ness on the lips before I phase watching her blush and Edward growl as Bella swatted him hard enough to break a humans hand guess she had, had enough of the fighting over just small pecks but that's another story for another time as I roared at Leah to stop "enough Leah they are his parents stand down!" I say in my alpha voice as she bows under the weight of the order as I saw her look toward Nessie I growled as did Edward and Bella moved closer to her daughter. "GO NEAR HER I WON'T HESITATE TO KILL YOU" as Leah looked shocked that I'd think she'd hurt my imprint as I saw Renesmee come down the stairs past her aunt, uncle, father then mother as I took my nose nudging her back towards the porch and away from Alice and Jasper still crouched with Leah fuming in my head.

Reneesme's POV:

I sigh and head down the stairs understanding what is going on even as momma whimpers, dad growls and Jake nudges me as I rub his head. "I think I understand Aunt Alice Uncle Jasper she thought the blood would set you off mostly uncle jasper she was protecting him from hurting him because it wouldn't just hurt her and Brandon it would hurt the whole family it's why she won't stand down now as Grandpa is getting him to go inside there's blood on the ground and around them both. I know it is hard to understand but Jake did the same the time the cougar swiped me worried daddy would have trouble but daddy could hear him he had more information than you two do" As I say this everyone uncrouched and says their sorry to the other as Alice as usual cheers up asking her son if he wants a lolli good thing hybrids can't get cavities or so we think so far at almost 15 or almost four my birth age I aged 8 years my first year and five years the second and two the third I was finally slowing down when I wanted to speed up to be with Jacob but that's another story

Everyone heads inside to calm down and relax with everyone as Carlisle stitches Brandon Alice gives him a lollipop and Jasper ruffles his hair not caring at the smell of his sons blood love overtaking every other instinct as Leah holds him to distract Brandon from the pain. Esme and Rosalie cook for Seth, Leah, Jacob, Renesmee and the three little ones. Meanwhile Emmett teaches Emerson Tyler a new game and Seth lets Rosie do his makeup as Edward plays Bella her lullaby as she sits in between his legs. While everyone else is busy Renesmee pulls Jacob aside telling him she was in no danger and he shouldn't be mad at her that she loves him and stand on her toes pecking his lips over and over til he is smiling holding ness's hand heading back into the house where everyone had settled down… for this day.


End file.
